Talk:Edessa Skandenberg
Name Is she really called Mirabile Visu? From this image, I think I can make out "Sakndenberg" on the right side of the portrait, which, to me, sounds more like a surname than "Visu". Also, couldn't "mirable visu" be something like an epitaph referring to her beauty? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Many surnames in the HP series aren't found in the real world and seem to have been invented as puns. However, "Sakndenberg" is on the left side of the portrait, which supports the theory that it, and not Visu, is her surname, as English is read left-to-right. The text before "Sakndenberg" is apparently "Eoessa" - it zooms in on this part of the portrait at the end of the Quest of Sir Cadogan feature, but as I don't have my DVDs with me at the moment, I can't take a picture of it. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I found this character's name inscribed on the wood paneling in Trelawney's classroom in the PoA film. However, in that image, the spelling of her name is "Skanderberg," not "Sakndenberg." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 17:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) * I suspect that the form "Sakndenberg" continues an old typo by whoever in the film prop-makers made the page with the name on. The name Skanderberg looks like a slight change to the real-world name . AnthonyAppleyard 05:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) * "mirabile visu" is a Latin expression meaning "wonderful to behold". Anthony Appleyard 05:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Date of Death There seems to be a date of birth and death on this portrait, and I seem to be able to make out "1515" for the death. --Parodist 23:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I had already seen that, but I cannot make out the text immediately before 1515... -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I found a higher quality version of her portrait. The text between her name and motto actually says, "Anno 1503," and as anno means "in the year" in Latin,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Latin_phrases:_A it presumably indicates the portrait was painted in 1503. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Move? * Move this page to Eoessa Skandenberg? How much evidence is there for each spelling? Anthony Appleyard 05:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Etymology The etymology describes Eoessa, but is that right, when the name truely is Edessa? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:19, February 13, 2013 (UTC) *'Eoessa' is Greek for "she who has dawn". Anthony Appleyard (talk) 05:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::But her name is not Eoessa, it is E'd'''essa. [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger' ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:00, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::@Anthony: No, it’s not. It’s not Greek for anything. There is no such verb as ἠωέω ‘to have dawn’ from which to derive the participle ἠωέσσα. Eoessa is not anything. Oisín (talk) 17:20, September 13, 2015 (UTC) * In Eoessa, the ending -essa is the feminine singular form of a common Greek suffix X-o-eis, genitive X-o-entos, meaning "having X". There is no corresponding verb X-o-e-ō. Anthony Appleyard (talk) 21:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Even so, the word does not exist. It is not attested. Moreover, it would not likely be eoessa if it did, since ''-went''-adjectives that do not happen to be common words (as presumably an unattested one wouldn’t be) are nearly always left uncontracted. The expected form would be ἠωόεσσα. Oisín (talk) 16:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Template on the page On this page is the "Youmay"-Template which leads to Skanderberg. But Skanderberg leads back to this page. Do we really need the template anymore then? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Spelling "Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles" and the wood-paneling in Trelawney's classroom give her the surname of "Skanderberg". Plus, Skanderberg is an actual surname. I'd be inclined to believe that it is the correct spelling. -- Saxon 15:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) * Ditto. It is the real Albanian name Skanderbeg, plus an "r" after German names ending in "-berg". "S'ak'nderberg" is almost certainly an old typo which people have run with. Move to Skanderberg. Anthony Appleyard (talk) 16:01, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Regardless, her portrait in Harry Potter Limited Edition clearly gives her the surname of "Sakndenberg". It's fully possible they're two different people; nothing explicitly links them apart from the similar names and the fact that they're films-only characters. However, it's also likely "Sakndenberg" was simply a typo on the portrait... --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:26, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that the portrait was probably a typo given such a similar name being used twice in other instances. -- Saxon 14:03, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Bumping. -- Saxon 19:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bumping. -- Saxon 19:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :: I do not have access to the actual book, but the two versions of her portrait linked to on this talk page—different, but clearly meant to be the same portrait—write her name in two different ways as well: one has what looks like Sakndenberg (though it’s blurry); the other has a much clearer Sakddenberg (or possibly Saknnenberg with flourishes above the double n''), with the second ''d ''(or ''n) raised somewhat above the line). So that’s three possible spellings, of which two are completely impossible in English phonotactics and orthography. If we accept that the a'' and the ''k have simply been accidentally missed, that still leaves whether it’s supposed to be Skande'r'berg—as mentioned, very similar to an Albanian name—or Skandenberg. The latter seems to be a Romanian variation of the Albanian Skanderbeg, but not currently much used as a name—it’s somehow ended up being the Romanian word for arm-wrestling (!) instead. Oisín (talk) 16:51, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I know there was no answer anymore. The rename template is okay, but to change without consense is a little bit aggressive! :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:20, October 30, 2014 (UTC)